Conventionally, there has been a wire connection structure in an electromagnetic coupling device disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In the electromagnetic coupling device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, opposite ends of a winding of an electromagnetic coil led into a terminal casing are bent into grooves formed in the terminal casing, and terminal members connected to lead wires are pushed into grooves crossing the abovementioned groove, so that the respective ends of the winding of the electromagnetic coil are fitted to slits formed in the terminal members, and the terminal members (lead wires) are connected to the respective ends of the winding of the electromagnetic coil.